User talk:Alta1r
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Rising Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Natalie Meyer page. Not sure where to start? * Check out the Dead Rising Wiki:To Do List to find out where to start! * Read this to learn about Categories and Infoboxes. * Check out these to see what needs to be cleaned up or expanded'"Stubs"' and Cleanup. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ciwey (Talk) 19:09, July 5, 2010 RE: Hey... No problem! The page was mostly correct, only had to fix the template. Keep up the good work, and remember that if you need help Mistertrouble 189, Ciwey, Ash Crimson, Frank-West and The Yoshiman 97 are all admins and can help with really anything you need. Sumtaedium 15:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Colors Yeah, I also made orange represent "unknown" even though we know some characters live such as Sullivan, Stacey, etc. I'm going to update the characters to green/red as I play. Thanks for pointing it out though! --Mistertrouble189 18:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Hahah, No worries, that's why i joined the Dead Rising Wiki! But when you say that it represents Orange, i understand. i will have an extra eye on the wiki, i will also be able to be more of help when i get the pre-booked version of DR2. I will mind ya some things that i cant fix my self if i find more. Alta1r 21:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ........ Do I really care on your opinion? Anyways the game is not even out yet! Oh yeah be the way, fuck you. D.R. fan 47 20:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) You judge me about that, but you say "mutha fucking" and you mentioned "I am a foul mouthed type". so how about you watch your mouth? D.R. fan 47 20:52, Sept2010 (UTC) Ok, I will stop, but from what I know the weapon is pre-made and is not made in the combo rooms. D.R. fan 47 21:01, September 6, 2010 (UTC) GUYS. Stop fighting. I'll have to ban you otherwise. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Um Frank? Its already over. Your a little late. We just made peace.Alta1r 21:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Warning Don't insult other users. You WILL get banned. He also left a message in the talk page: I added some Combo Carts that there not in the List before. I dont know there exact positon but they can be build as Scratch Card. So I think it is better to mention them here, maybe someone will find there position. I'am a german so dont be to hart to me if I made some orthographical misstakes. Hans_Flux 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Emphasis on the last sentence. CrackLawliet 20:05, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Exactly What are you two talking about? If its about the one above, we made peace. CUT IT OUT. SERIOUSLY. Alta1r 20:08, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm talking about the change you made to the Combo Cards page, calling Hans_Flux and idiot. CrackLawliet 20:09, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Oooooh... Sorry Hans! thought it was an other! Didnt mean to call you that. Alta1r 20:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Ending E Sorry to break it to you, but there is no Ending E. NT92 19:20, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright Alta1r, I can try to find Ending E. No guarantees though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Frank, i owe ya. NT92, your not giving up already are you? I shall try helping Frank to find ending E, but the problem is, how to start. Anyone got any suggestions? Alta1r 20:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC)